The Light Bearer
by A. E. Buhr
Summary: After a fatal accident, Addison is in the hospital alive, even when she should be dead. Something has changed inside her though, the light seems to call her name and her vitals have puzzled the doctors. Addison's heart rate has sped up along with her brain waves and metabolism. When S.H.I.E.L.D Agents show up to ask Addison questions things escalate quickly.
1. The Accident

**A/N* More will be released every few days! This story takes place after Civil War and before Thanos.**

Chapter 1

The first time Addison was conscious after the accident no one knew. Her consciousness had risen from the dark, but her eyes wouldn't seem to open. Her body paralyzed, throbbing with pain. Before she could try and make a sound Addison's unconscious pulled her back under. As if saying _"Rest. It is not time to wake yet."_ Several more times this happened, her consciousness rising from the darkness for a few moments. Sometimes she heard machines beep, or people talking but all of it sounded underwater and far away. Every time something in her unconscious pulled her back under. Like a puppet on a string, forever bending to its master's will. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Addison awoke.

She used all her energy to open her eyes. The sudden white light scorching her corneas but she refused to go back to the darkness. She didn't know how long it had been, just that it had been long enough. She struggled to try and sit up. Every inch of her burned with pain, her right foot especially. Her limbs were strapped down onto the hospital bed. The door clicked, opening and a woman with a white coat on walked in.

Stopping when she saw Addison's eyes wide open, staring at her. Addison wet her lips before speaking for the first time since the accident.

"What happened" She croaked, her voice sounding strange. The woman seemed to hesitate for a moment before responding.

"You are not supposed to be awake. It's miracle enough because you are alive."

"What happened" Addison repeated. The woman sighed

"You were driving home from an activity three weeks ago, while at an intersection a truck driver ran a red light and slammed into the side of your car. His truck had been going at such a speed that you both kept going, right into the nearby radiation plant. It blew, killing both the driver and his co-worker in the truck. 28 nearby civilians were injured and 32 critically injured. Including the driver and his co-worker, 8 dead." Addison's eyes widened as the words sunk in. How is it that she lived?

"Why am I strapped down?"

"Because the burns caused you to thrash around a lot. Along with some other things." The woman's demeanor darkened

"It's the weirdest thing. Your metabolism has sped up, along with your heart rate. Even your brain waves have sped up. It is unheard of in the medical world." Addison's eyes widened slightly and a million different possibilities started to run through her head.

"You were not supposed to be told this until you were stable enough. Now I have stressed you." The woman moved towards one of the machines hooked up to Addison's arm and before she knew what was happening a cold medicine ran through her veins

"No please! Don't….." That was all Addison got out before the drugs pulled her back under once again. The next couple of weeks were the same. Wake up just enough to be fed and taken care of then pulled back under by the drugs. Several times when Addison fought them the whole hospital's power blinked along with Addison's vision. Her eyes would see a bright yellow light start to crowd her vision, it felt like her corneas were on fire. Sometimes Addison heard voices talking in worried tones, plea's where made to the doctors to wake Addison up. But they didn't know she was awake. Several times Addison called out mentally, saying

_"__I am awake, please someone help me"_ But the words were swallowed by the darkness that seemed to close in more every day. Something had changed and Addison knew it, the few times she woke up she felt pulled towards the light. Almost as if it had a voice and was calling for her..to come and touch it, play with it. Often Addison woke to darkness, the lights were off and the shades closed. Monsters seemed to roam on the walls, hunting for their next meal. But then, one night when Addison woke to darkness, something clicked inside her. Suddenly it felt like whatever had clicked had been missing her whole life. Addison struggled, trying to get her hands free of the bonds. But without even needing her hands a ball of glowing energy seemed to appear out of nowhere, hovering just above her stomach. Addison herself started to glow a pale yellow, a humming sound started in her ears. Something had happened... How would the doctors explain this? Unless Addison kept it a secret but what risks would come with that?


	2. Agents of SHIELD

Addison awoke the next morning to a doctor standing over her,

"Ah, your awake" The doctor nodded approvingly as Addison bit back a snarky reply. The doctor didn't seem to notice and continued talking

"Some government agents have been wanting to talk to you, can I let them in?" Even though it was a question Addison had the feeling that this wasn't a choice so she nodded. Thinking back to the night before Addison wondered if someone had seen her and if they had come to take her away. But her thoughts cleared when a single person came in, he had an eyepatch over his right eye and he wore black clothing and his face seemed gruff. Addison squinted, reading his badge _"Nicholas J. Fury"_. Immediately she knew who this was, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was here. Nervously she sat up, noticing that for the first time her bonds were gone. The agent sat in a nearby chair and introduced himself

"My name is Fury and I'm here to talk to you about your accident." Addison nodded, gulping

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fury, I'm Addison" Fury leaned in closer and spoke quieter

"The doctors think I'm here to ask you about the side effects of the crash health-wise. But Addison, I think we both know why I'm here. Have you experienced any supernatural side-effects while you've been here?" Addison's body tensed and her face paled slightly, that was all Fury needed to know the answer. Leaning back into his chair he continued

"Care to tell me about it?" Addison bit her lip, not really wanting to say anything… But he could probably help her.

"Last night… I woke up and the shadows seemed darker than usual. All of a sudden something seemed to click inside of me, it felt like it had been missing my entire life. Before I knew what was happening… I started to glow and a ball of light appeared above me. Ever since the accident, whenever they let me wake up it's like the light is calling for me and when I'm unconscious it feels like the darkness is taking over my mind." She spoke quickly, trying to get all the words out before he could interrupt but Fury just nodded, seeming to think a few moments before responding

"Do you have any theories?"

"I think that the radiation did something to me."

"But why did you survive and not the truck driver?" Fury leaned forward again, making Addison nervous. She shrugged not knowing the answer.

"You know who I am right Addison?" She responded with a "yes sir"

"We are going to get you out of here and figure this out." And with that Fury stood and left the room. A doctor walked in, starting to speak

"Addison, we are going to try and start taking you off the pain medicine but if you start to feel pain in what's left of your ankle then let us know." Addison stiffened, the doctor's statement troubling her.

"What's left of my ankle?" The doctor's calm facade seemed to crumble slightly as she realized Addison didn't know. Coming over, the doctor moved away the sheets that were on Addison's feet. Addisons jaw dropped as she stared at her foot... Or where it should have been.

"No..nononono" she starting saying quietly to herself, how would she ride horses now? How would she swim, How would she walk? She put her hands up to her eyes and wept. The doctor waited until she was done to start messing with Addisons I.V and before she knew it, Addison was pulled under by the drugs once again. This time she welcomed it with open arms, falling into the darkness like it was a cushion. She never wanted to wake up again. The darkness took her and all was calm.

Nothing has meaning when unconsciousness has taken hold of your brain. For once Addison relished the mere moments of silence that seemed to draw out forever. Eventually, a small dot of light started to rise on the horizon, like a sunrise. It was oddly peaceful but Addison didn't want to wake up, she only wanted to stay here for the rest of her life. Too soon she was forced awake, immediately Addison knew that she had been taken off most of the pain medicine. Her ankle throbbed and she felt like her foot was there and had a heartbeat of pain. She groaned and moved away the covers, staring at her stump until a brief knock on the door startled her as it opened. Fury walked in, his eyes went to her stump and he spoke

"We are working on a prosthetic for that, Shuri should have it done in a few days" Addisons brows furrowed, who was Shuri? As if he sensed her confusion Fury explained

"She is an inventor from Wakanda" Addison nodded, still kind of confused.

"Tomorrow morning we are moving you to the Avengers facility in upstate New York."

"Why are you doing this Fury?" Addison's question was immediately answered

"Becuase I think you could help the world with this power. Even though you got it from an accident, maybe it's not too much of an accident" Fury's words seemed slightly like a riddle but Addison just kept nodding.

"Alright, then its settled" Fury gave her a tense smile and left Addison wondering what it would be like to live in the same building that the Avengers frequented...


	3. Targeted

**A/N thank you to all those who have followed and favorited this story! Enjoy!**

**Also, this story takes place about a year after Civil War, Bucky is still in cryo in Wakanda but all the heroes have been cleared/served their time. Things are still a little tense between everyone though.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Addison's eyes shot open at the sound of Fury's voice, immediately she closed them again as the light had been a little too much. Addison groaned

"Is it morning already?"

"Yes, ma'am and today you are going on a trip. You have half an hour until we have to leave." The sound of a door closing rang in Addison's ears and she prepared to nestle back into the sheets but was cut off when the door opened yet again. The sound of heels clicking on the flooring was heard and Addison opened her eyes again (Much to her dislike). A nurse was standing beside the bed, a fake, cheery smile on her face as she chirped

"Time to get you up and walk… er...I mean moving around" The nurses face flushed as she helped Addison swing her legs off the bed, after handing Addison some crutches the nurse motioned to clothes that had been laid out and left. Addison just sat there, staring at her leg-stump, tears welling in her eyes as she could almost feel her toes wiggle beneath the layers of plaster.

"Could have been much worse, get your butt up Addison" she chided herself under her breath. After counting down silently she surged to her foot, swaying and just barely getting her balance with the crutches. Out of habit, Addison tried to put her other foot on the ground, remembering a beat too late that it wasn't there.

"Deep breaths" she whispered, then started to say over and over again

"You can do this Addison, you can do this." Carefully Addison hobbled around and got herself ready, but time seemed to stop when she saw herself in the mirror. What was left of her beautiful red hair was now scorched, oddly enough it seemed to shimmer when she moved. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the ugly burns that snaked up and down her neck and body. Addison's normally short, cute chin had a bandage on it and her eyes. They seemed haunted and hollow, not a sparkle was in her emerald cat-like eyes. She had to pull herself away from the mirror as she started to sob quietly, everything had gone wrong. By the time Addison had finished getting ready and tried to get the red blotches off her face, she was exhausted. A doctor and Fury stepped into the room after briefly knocking

"Do you need anything before you go?" The doctor's voice had the same fake cheeriness that the nurses had, it really wasn't a question because the doctor expected Addison to shake her head politely. But Addison wasn't in the mood to cooperate.

"All the pain meds you've got," she replied, absentmindedly messing with her limp pant leg. Fury's eyebrows lifted as the doctor's eyes seemed to flare with anger but before anything could happen, Fury stepped in

"As much as I would like to see this play out we have somewhere to be. Addison, we will get you some pain meds and everything you will need is at your room in New York." she nodded, a sick feeling starting to bubble up in her stomach. Being in the air was not one of Addison's favorite things but she obediently followed Fury out into the hallway for the first time in weeks, everything hurt but it felt like a small victory over everything that had been working against Addison.

"Try to ignore the reporters outside, someone caught wind of our plan to move you and now the whole town seems to have gathered out front."

"I hate crowds" Addison mumbled, self consciously she messed with her hair, hoping that some of it covered the missing patches. She seemed to have gotten the hang of using the crutches but kept stumbling on rugs.

"Stupid rugs, always jumping in front of me" Addison half-joked as they made their way out the door. She let out a sigh as the warmth of the sun reached her...until it became hot like a fire, Addison gasped slightly as the heat continued to build. The shouts of the group of people didn't help either. Fury gave her a look

"Everything alright?"

"The sun feels like it's burning me up, but it seems to be calming now" the heat had faded to a familiar hum in Addison's ears.

"Probably the radiation in your skin." was his reply as Fury guided Addison to a black Suburban parked on the curb

"Miss Watson, how has the radiation changed you?" was the question of a young reporter who was immediately talked over by several others. Fury helped her into the car and shut the door. Driving them away from the madness. Once again a pang of sadness rang in Addison's chest as she tried to put her foot down. Of course, it wasn't there. They drove in silence to the airport and boarded a private jet, Addison's jaw dropped when she saw the inside, she had only been on a plane a few times and had always ridden business class.

"Job perk," Fury said as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Addison settled down in a chair near the min buffet, helping herself to cookies and cannoli. Just after take-off, Addison started to regret eating as her stomach groaned, she reached for one of the bags beside her chair and prepared for a very long, uncomfortable ride.

After several hours, the plane finally started to descend. Addison's stomach flip-flopped and she prepared for another round of sickness. Her stomach had emptied everything a long time ago but continually Addison gagged. Fury had dozed off, oblivious to Addison's suffering. His eyes opened and he gave her a look

"You been doing that the whole flight?" when she nodded he muttered

"Good thing I slept the whole time." The plane landed on the ground and Addison held her stomach, groaning

"I swear if I ever have to get on a plane again ...It's too soon" She looked out the window as the plane slowed and saw that they had landed in a private airport and instead of a ramp there were stairs. Launching to her foot as the door opened Addison's eyed the stairs warily, this wasn't going to go very well. Fury was behind her and seemed to sense her wariness and waited in silence as Addison willed herself down onto the first step. Slowly but carefully she made it to the bottom, only tripping a few hundred times. Fury led her to another black suburban and they drove, Addison in the passenger seat. Before too long a large building with the Avengers symbol appeared on the horizon. Fury slowed the car at a crossroad, a city surrounded them on almost all sides. Addison's eyes widened as she gazed at the towering buildings. They were big compared to Lincoln, Nebraska, Addison's home town. Out of nowhere, a garbage truck came hurtling straight towards their black Suburban. It ran several red lights, causing cars to crash but it didn't slow.

"Fu.." was all Addison got out before the truck slammed right into them. Everything seemed to slow down as the truck caused an explosion. Flames bloomed in front of Addison's eyes, causing flashbacks from her previous accident. Her eyes snapped shut as she felt the flames grow hotter as it started to consume the car.

Pain...so much pain… it made Addison's body shudder, her limbs frozen as the flames re-opened her welts. This was it, she was going to die. But she heard muffled yelling and felt something grab her arm, pulling her out of the molten car and onto the street. Garbled words played in Addison's ears as something popped in them. It felt like someone had dumped buckets of sand into them.

"Addison, stay with me." She heard Fury scrambling for something in his coat and once again Addison heard him speaking but not to her

"This is Fury, I'm gonna need some backup. I have...an enhanced with me, she is unconscious."

Addison felt the darkness creeping up, wrapping its tendrils around her, pulling her into it. Addison obeyed, knowing that her wounds were too numerous and painful. Her core trusted Fury to take care of her.

"Beep ...Beep...Beep" The steady sound of a heart monitor jolted Addison's consciousness awake. Her eyes refused to open and her body seemed paralyzed. She only knew this:

Pain vibrated in every fiber of her being.

Flames danced in her eyelids

Voices sounded in Addison's ears but she couldn't decipher anything yet.

she tried to remember where she was but her mind flashed with pain. A distorted moan sounded in her mouth. She heard rustling and footsteps, her hearing seemed to be..enhanced. A woman's heavily accented voice sounded close to Addison's ears, she recognized the accent, it was Sokovian.

"You are safe. Rest, I sense your fear of the darkness and I will do my best to send it away." Addison couldn't respond but felt the woman knew she had understood. Moments later Addison expected to fade into darkness but it had disappeared. This time a small tendril of light seemed to be calling her name, as it almost shyly slithered out from a crack. She went willingly and nestled into its warmth, sighing contentedly. An eternity later Addison was reluctantly pulled from the light. She had been enjoying its presence but when her consciousness emerged she realized she had control of her eyelids. They fluttered several times, getting used to the sterilized room around her. It didn't take Addison long to notice the red-haired woman sitting in a chair by her bed. The woman gave Addison a warm, cautious smile, as she spoke

"Welcome back" Addison tried to move her mouth but found it hard, her eyebrows furrowed and the woman seemed to sense Addison's frustration and confusion.

"They had to give you something to make you stop thrashing, Tony and Bruce spent hours fixing the damage done by the explosion." Addison's mind turned when she heard the names, they were familiar, yet not. She wiggled her eyebrows, trying to say that she somewhat understood. The woman laughed softly and continued talking as if sensing Addison needed to hear a voice.

"They said that you had lost some memories, so do not worry if things seem fuzzy. I am glad you woke when I was on watch, the others would have given you more sedation but I can feel how desperate you are right now. It is fascinating how when Fury brought you here..how quickly everyone got over their past grievances." she stopped herself, laughing once again

"I am starting to sound like Vision." The name jolted Addison's memory but nothing came. The woman's laughter seemed contagious as Addison felt it bubble up inside of her. The woman was about to start talking again but a door opened and she tensed, her eyes drifting to someone out of Addison's vision. She heard a voice

"Wanda she is supposed to be under sedation until everything has worn off and we can make sure the surgeries worked." the voice belonged to a man.

"She is desperate for answers Vision, I can feel it all the way from here.." the woman was cut off by a third voice,

"Wanda, she could rupture her eardrums again and it would be beyond repair." Addison felt the tension in the room starting to build and she sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't want to be the source of an argument or get the wo...Wanda in trouble. So she found her tendril of light and pulled herself back into it for as long as possible.

The next time she woke Addison knew immediately that she had complete control of her body. Because it Hurt, Throbbed, the moment Addison consciousness rose she cried out in pain. She heard shuffling around but Addison was too wrapped up in her pain, she writhed around. Vaguely hearing someone mutter

"One second, hang in there." almost like magic Addison felt something warm enter her bloodstream and a sigh escaped her mouth as the worst of the pain dulled. She found the strength to open her eyes and saw brown eyes staring down at her, relief showing in them. But he spotted something on the side of her neck and cursed under his breath, she knew he was helping when he applied new bandages but Addison couldn't help but flinch at the touch. If he saw then he didn't say anything but when he finished he straightened and introduced himself

"Tony Stark" Addison licked her cracked lips and responded

"Addison Watson, nice to meet you, Mr. Stark... I hope" Addison trailed off, not knowing who this person was, an awkward silence stretched between them for minutes before the door opened again and Addison finally saw two people she recognized, Wanda and Fury. Wanda's face lit up with a smile and Fury's shoulders relaxed at the sight of Addison awake. Tony backed off and seemed to stand in the background as they approached before anyone could say anything Addison said what was on her mind

"I don't remember much but it wasn't an accident. My first accident and whatever this was." Fury nodded, looking tired.

"One thing at a time, we will deal with that later. Right now you need to focus on getting better" Wanda interjected, sending a pointed look at Fury that seemed to say "Stay off of that" before continuing

"Addison, Tony is going to explain your injuries to you and then we will go from there. Okay?" she waited until Addison nodded before taking a seat on the edge of Addison's bed, a red mist seemed to come out of her hand and settle onto Addison's forehead. Tony stepped forward, his posture showing that he was confident. He explained that there had been a bomb on the truck with some sort of chemical that reacted with radiation. Including the radiation in Addison's body, it had severely burnt every part of her. Blown her eardrums and cracked ribs and a splintered spine. Tony explained that he and someone named Bruce had spent hours fixing the damage. Addison had managed to keep her emotions at bay but listening to Tony made fear start to creep up her spine. Someone had tried to kill her. Wanda noticed her emotions changing and motioned for Tony to stop, Addison had heard all that she needed to. Addison's mind was on other things though

"When can I get my new leg?" they all seemed slightly shocked that Addison wanted up and around so quickly.

"Give yourself some rest first" Fury tried to cut in but a new voice made them all jump

"I like her already. I can get ahold of Shuri for you and ask her if it's done?" another redhead strode in. Addison nodded, a little overwhelmed by all the people.


	4. The Threat

**A/N* Thank you to everyone to has been favoriting and following! You guys rock! This one is a bit short but maybe next weeks will be longer!**

"Alright so, does anyone have theories about why Addison was targeted?" Tony Stark spoke. It had been a few days since Addison had woken up and she was now in a wheelchair listening to The Avengers (what was left of them) bicker back and forth.

"I don't have much money and I haven't been in any lawsuits so that takes those out." she piped up, they had been in the meeting room for what seemed like ages. Back and forth the Avengers had talked about different missions and government things. Addison had tuned them out until now, now they were talking about her accidents. She listened to them talk about the possibilities for half an hour before she cleared her throat and spoke

"If you don't need me I am going to go back to my room. It seems like you guys don't have any clues sooo" Addison turned and wheeled out and back to her room. She knew that it probably would have been better to stay but it was a waste of time, especially when she could be practicing with her new leg. Shuri had dropped it off that morning and showed Addison how to use it. When she got to her room Addison sat on her bed and opened the case that held her leg. Shuri had explained that it was made almost exactly like Bucky Barnes's prosthetic arm. Addison ran her hand along the metal plates before slowly putting the leg on. At first, it was tight and painful but as she sat there, massaging the skin around it the prosthetic almost seemed like her old leg. Using her crutches, Addison swung to her feet and limp/walked to the bathroom. Only to find that a message had been written on her mirror in blood-red ink

We are coming for you.

The cold message sent a shudder down Addison's spine but quickly the fear morphed into something darker..more powerful...rage. Cold, dark rage. These people had taken everything from her. They had no right to do this to her, Addison felt her hands start to shake in anger as she stared at both the message and her reflection in the mirror, her sunken, pale eyes, and patchy hair. Before she knew what was happening, the rage seemed to bubble hotly in Addison's stomach and moved through her body. She started to tremble violently and her body started to glow a fierce yellow. Her hands felt hot like fire and when she looked at them Addison realized that her hands looked like a million lightning bolts whizzing around. Her gaze turned back to the mirror and Addison realized that her whole body had turned like her hands. She felt herself humming with energy. The whole compound blinked and the sunshine streaming into Addison's room dimmed. Then the ground shook and everything went black.

Someone was shaking Addison's shoulders and she groaned groggily, the person sighed in relief. Addison opened her eyes to find the Black Widow crouching over her, thick gloves on her hands.

"Whahappened?" the Widow stood back up and spoke

"Power went out and there was an earthquake, I was sent up to check on you and found you on the floor passed out but you were glowing. I tried to wake you up but something like a lightning bolt came out and shocked me. What happened?" Addison took a moment, taking a deep breath before sitting up. Nausea rolled over her as she shut her eyes, trying to stop the spinning room. Gloved hands gently grabbed onto her shoulders, Addison's emotions swirled and all she wanted to do is curl up and cry, everything hurt all over again.

"Hey, I know that you're under a lot of stress right now but I need you to tell me what happened." Addison nodded and cleared her throat

"My mirror..has a threat on it and… I got really angry and something happened. I felt like I was burning, when I looked at the mirror it was almost like I had become pure light...I don't know how to explain it." Widow's eyes widened as Addison spoke, she stood

"Are you alright here?"

"I don't know… the threat" That was all Addison needed to say as Widow helped Addison to her feet and found Addison's crutches not far away. Widow handed the crutches to Addison and motioned for her to follow. Nodding, Addison followed the Black Widow down the dark, powerless hallways and to a room where all the Avengers had seemed to have gathered. Their eyes seemed to snap right to Widow and Addison, concern etched into their face.


	5. Flicker

**A/N" Hello! I apologize for the long break between chapter uploads. Once I finish my other FanFics (Raging Inferno and The Eagle) The Light Bearer will become my priority. Periodically another chapter will pop up here but when I started writing FanFics (in January) I originally was doing all three at once but that was a little too much. I promise that eventually, The Light Bearer will become my main focus (along with some other things I have in the works :D)**

Tony came over and went to put his hand on Addison's shoulder but the minute his hand closed in he retracted, an expression of pain on his face. Addison looked at him, confusion clouding her face. He looked at Widow, his eyes drifting to her gloves

"What happened up there?" He looked between Widow and Addison as Widow explained. Silently Addison's mind worked through what had happened and she cut in, hoping that her theory was correct.

"I think that the radiation is still inside me." Widow stopped abruptly and Tony gave her a look as he spoke

"That's impossible, you haven't had any side effects."

"I think I absorbed it, like into my skin and cells. When whatever happened to me upstairs happened, I felt and looked like..well pure light. When I first left the hospital, the sunlight felt like it was burning me and today when this-" Addison paused to motion to the darkness around them "-happened it was almost like the sunlight dimmed for a moment and the lights went out and all that.-" she trailed off, realizing how crazy it sounded. She tried in vain to change the subject "-there was a threat to my mirror. It said 'We are coming for you'" Wanda, who had been standing back in the shadows came forward and spoke quietly

"I do not feel any other minds in the building, nor did I ear-." F.r.i.d.a.y cut in before Wanda could finish

"Mr. Stark, my memory banks from the last two hours are blank. Whoever was here knew what they were doing." Tony frowned and went over to a blank computer screen, tapping on the keyboard with his fingers. Everything was still dark and the computer stayed silent.

"Wheres Fury?" The question popped out of her mouth faster then Addison would have liked. She trusted the Avengers but it would be nice knowing he was around.

"Left several hours ago, said he had something to take care of." Widow answered as the Avengers started to bicker among themselves as they did so often. Addison sighed, wondering how they ever got anything done with all the arguing they did. Quietly, she became aware of a buzzing at the back of her mind. Her mental hand reached out and took ahold of the buzzing energy. Something in her chest jumped and the lights flickered before coming back on. Addison frowned as the buzzing in her mind ceased, yet a string replaced the buzzing. She felt the string in her mind and in her chest, a flicker of warmth that never ceased. All of a sudden a crackling noise came over the speakers and Addison was brought back to the present, everyone silenced as a gravelly voice started to speak

"Ms. Wilson, congratulations on completing our first trial. You showed more restraint then 90% of our other subjects. Stay in the building and wait to receive further instructions. Remember, everything happens for a purpose and with a purpose. Including that which many think are accidents."


End file.
